bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TooNBaku
Welcome! Now that... Was an awesome way to start the New Bakugan Season. I have to agree that Team Anubias sound cool and rumours saying that Spectra and Mira may come back to the show, makes it even more awesome. I got bored of all the old characters leaving the show... MAYBE BMS won't be so bad after all. i agereDrakusgal231 19:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Anubias Trivia The way the Trivia on Anubias's page was phrased is the grammatically correct way. I'm not sure if you're a native English speaker or not, but we rarely use hyphens (-) in sentences. We usually use commas (,), semicolons (;), or periods (.). --All Hail the Queen'' 18:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks for telling me.Anubias (talk) 19:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem ;) --All Hail the Queen'' 19:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' : By the way, just wanted to ask... What's up? Anubias (talk) 19:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing much. Playing Bakugan Dimensions. Home sick with a fever. :/ --All Hail the Queen'' 19:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :: ::Or maybe Jake could have a cold. Nuke-ation eve ::Nice one but I don't think so. --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I messed up with my sig. Also this is what User: DarkusAlpha told me is to talk on other ppls talk pages. Oh and DArkusAlpha has a nuke page I have a nuke page and User:Nintendocan has a nuke page. You seem like you could be a great admin later on. Kyleronco Methods of Meyham :: ::Thanks man. I'm still new to this thing, the website not the show. What's a nuke page? and an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 13:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::An admin is somebody who has more power than most people. Then after an admin is a crat. A nuke page is a page that if you click it you nuke something. So clickthis to go to a nuke page. Click This to go to my page. Click this to go to go to the Strikeflier page. Also I'm pretty random. Kyleronco (talk) 13:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Same here, I'm random myself. So, how do you nuke a page? And after an admin, what does a crat mean? Oh yeah, and how can I become an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 14:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::At least 2,000 edits for an admin and no Criminal history. And a crat is 1 step higher. Also you have to know ohw to at least spell the full word for crat. I can't. lol. Kyleronco (talk) 14:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Okay, that sounds like an easy task. I think I can do it... But I will need some help-- ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 16:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Ok good luck with that. Kyleronco out. Kyleronco (talk) 16:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) See ya. Thanks for everything. ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 17:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Sellon/Subterra I think that she has 2 Guardian Bakugan. I mean, it's not impossible to use two attributes and/or Guardian Bakugan. Either that, or it's an animation error. --All Hail the Queen'' 19:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :That wouldn't explain why Sellon would be shown with it, though. I mean, if Drago is Dan's Guardian and whoever is Anubias's Guardian, then why would Sellon be shown with a Guardian that isn't hers? --All Hail the Queen'' 19:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Please don't post the same message on a talk page more than once.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 03:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Do you have school-off? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Cuz so far, you're the fastest contributer for maybe the last hour, and the only one, maybe. I had school-off the whole week. I live in USA. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup. It's Kyleronco. worn out and lost 19:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just under a sever thunderstorm warning. It might be a bow echo! Worn out and lost Did you have early out or something? Are you in Eastern Timezone? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 20:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) King Anubias? I guess that makes me Deity AOH. >:) Your sudden death [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'from above, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'AOH!']] 19:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hi anubias well i dont remember what the websites are called ill tell you if i remember.the queen of darkness was here (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ya nice to meet you to oh did you see mechtanium surge episode 3 yet?it was on 30 minutes ago it was epic!!! -_-" I SO want to see episode 3 know that my little girly spoiled it. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) anubias won i was so happy(dan always wins)and im not sure if i can upload the video on your user page it should be on youtube in maybe an hour or 2the queen of darkness was here (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I might do it. I might not. No telling. Depends on how much rage I have later. Oh, and GIRL, YOU HAD BETTER STOP SPOILING IT FOR MEH. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) just send it throug h email :P nuzamaki90@hotmail.com Reach for the stars 20:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Which? Ravedian. I think it's a VA error (re: "Haos Sabator" while it was "Subterra Sabator" in the last season, etc.) --All Hail the Queen'' 20:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC)'' :Heh, thanks ^_^. I wish the VAs would stop making such obvious mistakes XD. --All Hail the Queen'' 02:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Thanks+ Congrats Thanks for helping out with pictures and editing, you are a great contributor and we hope to see more of you! Also congrats on almost 750 edits in 20 days ^.^ Peace out! 50px Rule 14 50px 18:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) use this as your sig nowiki/ $~King Anubias~$ (talk) Crap... That didn't work It's going good. I just beat Dan on BD again and I just got a Ventus Aksela, Pyrus Zeon Hylash, and a Pyrus Sky & Gaia. I will avenge you AOH 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I have to clean soon. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestormblaze Called AOH g**. That made AOH snap. Due to that he was blocked. His behaviour will not be tolerated on this wiki. It is pretty much illegal to insult an admin on here. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sup too. Hey my guardian bakugan is helios mk2 thats the best design ive ever seen''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pyrus it looks better in pyrus''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Good guess''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching Shane Dawson on Youtube right now. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Depends, Whats the Favor? Reach for the stars 14:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Shane Funny? I watched most of his videos. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Why? Alright then Reach for the stars 15:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmhmmm No PRob 1 MORE EDIT! YOU CAN DO IT! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS ON YOUR 900 EDIT ON THE Copper PAGE! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (Makes bet that he will be an admin by June 30) Bet placed. Hi my name is what? My name is Kyleronco 17:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Hi! My name is what My anme is who My name is 18:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just have that feeling that you will be an admin by then. A rollback in a couple of weeks. Hi! My name is what My anme is who My name is 17:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 165 edits in one day is AMAZING!!!! Keep up the good work!!! 50px Rule 14 50px 19:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 7 more edits since the last message I left.... Dude your amazing... Do you like Pokemon~~? 50px Rule 14 50px 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you get B/W yet? I have level 21 Pansage, Level 23 Tepig, and level 18 Munna and I just beat the First Gym 2 seconds ago. 50px Rule 14 50px 19:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) This is a English Wiki, so having pages in different languages would be kinda wrong. And Rollback Powers allow you to revert Vandalism faster. :Just made you one. You are going to be an admin by the end of March. That is my prediction. Good luck on that. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 11:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, June or May. They gotta update BD more. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 11:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really. I just have to train on BD alot. I am kinda in a rush though. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 12:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. You are unlike my brother. He hates my guts. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 15:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Spyron-Spiron. Subtitles, first it said Spiron but second time it said Spyron. Change it back if you want, I'm not so sure. But I now know who the hooded girl bowing to Mag Mel is. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 15:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Sellon (at least thats what it said.) The accent made me think she would be Soon. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 15:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 No, can't think of anything else. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 16:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: If it's proven to not be true, then it will be deleted. Until then, it's staying as is. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 17:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Feel free to upload as many photos as you like, but we don't need so many pictures that's pretty much the same thing. We only need pictures for important scenes. If you're going to upload pictures, upload them for characters without many pictures, like Marucho, whose total amount of pictures is probably less than the amount of pictures of Sellon. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks ^_^. You weren't around when there was this whole argument about Zenet Surrow. There was this one user (Rec) who had a crush on her, so he posted like, 500 pictures of her. Whenever we removed them, he FLIPPED. The same went for Monarus (whom Rec also had a crush on. Yes, a crush on a butterfly). --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Here ya go http://p-002.bakugandimensions.com/client/assets/ui/bakugan/monsters/Clear_Dreadeon.png I saw your new sig, and I think it's kinda funny. I'm not afraid 13:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What's your BD accounts name? I'm not afraid 13:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sigs I copied the coding from someone else. Do you want me to make you one? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I need an image, the background colors you want, and the saying that you want to use. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: DarkusAlpha loser links Well 4 one thing Wel for 1 ace didnt show when cyclone percival was there . Reason 2 Helios could be a chaos bakugan.. no not rly.. I know .. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 08:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Oh, we won't be seeing his face for another month. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey Keith. Come stai? InfinityHQ (talk) 16:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sto facendo bene, grazie. Wow, così parli arabo? InfinityHQ (talk) 16:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Parlo italiano, francese, spagnolo, tedesco, greco e russo. Il mio nome è Ashley. InfinityHQ (talk) 17:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Non chiamarmi Ash, il mio nome è Ashley! InfinityHQ (talk) 19:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok ok. Di dove sei? InfinityHQ (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ovviamente! Tu non vuoi dirmi? InfinityHQ (talk) 17:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ci vediamo lì. InfinityHQ (talk) 19:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Lo sento. No hable espanol. Yo tranductor de Google. I'm not afraid 11:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Estoy Aprendiendo Espanole. Tengo que ir aohra aprender espanol. I'm not afraid 12:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Merci beaucoup. Oops, did I just use french? I'm not afraid 12:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Si, por favor. Creo que el Espanol es divertido. I'm not afraid 12:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Fresco. I'm not afraid 12:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me tomorrow? I have to tend to my dog. I'm not afraid 12:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias. Manana cya. I'm not afraid 12:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) episode 7 toonbaku were is episode 7 of ms ps thanks for always giving links to the latest episodes my attribute team image i'm sorry i guess i'm just being selfish i just didnt like the comment under it that said only you could tamper with them ill show ya a hero response No spectra didn't show up but I am hoping he will soon.I'm back! (talk) 18:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Like this. ENTER Yes. ENTER No. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Yes? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :NP. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Huh? Who are you? Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :NP, Again. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :How? Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 13:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I noticed Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 13:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) NPCs Please don't replace the broken image links on the NPC pages. I have the images, I'm just unable to upload them for some reason. Also, putting the NPC's attribute is redundant, because it's already in the infobox. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :... Actually, since other users also put those attribute/levels thing outside of the userbox, I guess it's okay. Meanwhile, I need to figure out what the H*ll's wrong with my image uploader ... --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't accept the file, but it's an accepted filetype. It's been going on for a while, I'm going to contact Wikia Central about it. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) BD Brawl Hey '''TooNBaku', you wanna brawl on Bakugan Dimensions sometime? 10% Wolf, 5% Squirell, and 75% Bakugan Editor User:Lordofpyrus My Blast of Fire is ALMOST as big as your Blast of Stupidity - Lord of Pyrus 00:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) When were the badges introduced? . . . 10:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I waqs in Florida then. . . . 10:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Good luck with getting your Badge-Rank up. . . . 10:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Anubias ANUBIAS IS COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All Admins must Decide. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] Hello! Hell, you're Admin. What to do's. #Delete unneeded Pages. #Block Vandals. #Discuss Projects with the other Admins. #Talk with the Community. Have Fun. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] Good luck on being an admin. And again congrats. Back to the lab again 11:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats bro ^o^ I used to be an admin. 12:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I really want to be an admin. I'm working smooth and slowly. (PS: I thought you'd make a great Admin earlier) Back to the lab again 11:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias. Back to the lab again 12:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I have a real quick question: What is your favorite attribute? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Ventus- Pyrus brawler. Mainly Ventus. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Take a quick look at my user page and you'll find out. What's yours? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 18:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I think I got Hijacked. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 18:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Battle Royale yes, his father appears on a monitor as marucho tries to work on the bakugan interspace.Doofinc (talk) 20:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Idk, it just kept logging me out. I wasn't blocked either. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 23:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC)